The invention relates generally to the control and display of visual information on a computer system display device.
In current windows-based computer display systems, font and window display sizes are proportional to the viewable area of a display unit. For example, font and display window sizes are generally specified in terms of “points,” where a point is approximately 1/72 of an inch. In many windows-based computer display systems the number of pixels (e.g., size) used to display a font letter or window remains constant regardless of how far or near the user is to the display. From a user's perspective, however, text and other graphical objects appear to change size as the user's distance from the display unit changes. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a mechanism to dynamically adjust the size of graphical objects based on a user's distance from a display unit.